


The Way He Smells

by snow_walrus7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Soft Kozume Kenma, apparently the official spelling of hinata's name is shouyou??, idk if this should be rated G, kuroo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_walrus7/pseuds/snow_walrus7
Summary: Shouyou smells good. Really good. Kenma didn’t notice it until Shouyou started coming over to his house and spending time with him. When Shouyou left there was always a certain scent in his wake. Something light and sweet, something Kenma couldn’t explain. It made him feel safe. Just like Shoyou did.orKenma and Hinata cuddle and Hinata gets curious about kissing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 20





	The Way He Smells

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is birthed from my deep desire to platonically make out with a friend because I can’t handle commitment. Lol, just me manifesting things through KenHina.

Shouyou smells good. Really good. Kenma didn’t notice it until Shouyou started coming over to his house and spending time with him. When Shouyou left there was always a certain scent in his wake. Something light and sweet, something Kenma couldn’t explain. It made him feel safe. Just like Shoyou did.

Contrary to popular belief, Kenma didn’t hate Kuroo. Kuroo, his oldest friend, who had been there for most of Kenma’s major life experiences. It's just that his friendship with Kuroo was so different from his relationship with Shouyou. Kuroo always forced Kenma to do his homework and made sure he ate. Kuroo was his responsible ‘mom’ friend. While Shouyou would play video games with him and keep him company. Not that Kuroo didn’t also do those things, but doing them with Shouyou gave him a, sometimes much needed, serotonin boost. 

The first time Shouyou and Kenma cuddled was during their third sleepover. Shouyou had come over to his house and they stayed up late playing Mario Cart. Both of them were too tired to get the futon out so they crashed on Kenma’s bed. The next morning Kenma woke up to Shouyou’s scent surrounding him as he was laying right next to him cuddled up with his head on Kenma’s chest. Kenma then realized that he didn’t hate the human contact from Shouyou as he hates contact from most other people. 

This realization led to more cuddling with Shouyou. He was a little ball of warmth by Kenma’s side, grounding him. Being with Shouyou always cheered him up without fail. 

These few events are what led up to the current situation Kenma was in. Shouyou is in between his legs watching him play Pokémon on his DS. Looking up at Kenma, Shouyou asks, “Hey Kenma?” he hums in acknowledgment, “Do you ever wonder what it feels like to kiss someone?”

Kenma’s fingers freeze on his game, “I guess I do sometimes Shouyou.”

Shouyou wrings his fingers nervously and says, “Well I was just wondering since we do all this cuddling, and I feel really comfortable with you if you wanted to try kissing…”

“Well, I don’t see the harm in it,” the other boy responds as he sets his game down on the table beside his bed and lifts Shouyou’s chin in his fingers, bringing their mouths together for a closed-mouth kiss. 

After the small introduction, it seems Shouyou has gained some confidence as he turns his body around, so he ends up sitting on Kenma’s lap. Shouyou surges in for another kiss, a little too fast and the boys bump noses. Kenma lets out a small snicker and guides Shouyou in for a gentler kiss. As Shouyou’s lips move against his, Kenma decides that he doesn’t mind this. He doesn’t mind it at all. Kissing Shouyou is just like cuddling Shouyou, warm and soft. Kenma thinks he can compare the taste of his lips to marshmallows or something equal in sugar contents. He tastes almost exactly as he smells.

After a few minutes of soft kissing Kenma pulls back and whispers airily, “Well that wasn’t a bad idea Shouyou.”

Shouyou looks at Kenma sleepily with his swollen lips, smiles, and lays down on Kenma’s chest. 

They never explicitly decide that they’re exclusive, but neither of them has any desire to see other people. No one else understands the special bond the two have and Kenma thinks that is just fine. The only two who really need to know at all are Shouyou and him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. This is my first attempt at a soft KenHina fic so let me know how it was.


End file.
